


How to Survive Sunday Dinner (with Your Significant Other Beside You)

by Fabrisse



Series: How to... [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt join the Hummels for Sunday dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Survive Sunday Dinner (with Your Significant Other Beside You)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the Awkward section at Scavenger Hunt.

They woke up tangled in each other with the light pouring into the room. Blaine glanced at the clock and said, "It's nearly eight. Do you want to get up or sleep some more?"

Kurt blushed and pulled him close. "If breakfast doesn't end until eleven on Sundays, I think we can pass the time a little before we go downstairs."

Blaine kissed him. "I think you're right."

***   
They'd managed to have an excellent brunch around 9:30. They packed the car and checked out on time, but the hotel let them keep the car in the parking lot while they went to the Natural History museum.

On their way back to the hotel, Kurt pulled out his phone and called Carole.

She said, "Hello?"

"It's Kurt. Blaine and I are heading back to the car to leave Cleveland, and we passed a lovely pastry shop. If you don't have something planned, we can bring dessert."

"That's very thoughtful of you. We're having a salad, roast chicken, spinach, and mashed potatoes."

Kurt glanced in the shop window. "They have a caramel-pear cake that's not too big."

Carole said, "That sounds perfect. Don't be late."

"We won't. And thank you."

There was a small laugh from the other end of the phone. "We'll see if you're still thanking me later. Bye."

"Bye." Kurt had the girl at the shop box the cake.

***   
They'd driven most of the way with the top down. Kurt hated his freckles, but he loved the feel of the open road and the glow the sun gave Blaine's skin. SPF 40 was his friend, too.

About forty minutes outside Lima, his phone rang. He saw it was Finn and answered.

"Hey, Kurt. Thanks for bringing dessert. Mom's doing some fancy vegetable instead of a salad for the first course."

Kurt smiled. "Is that why you called? To tell me the menu?"

"More to warn you that we're going to get a lecture on sex at the dinner table. And, oh, yeah, your dad lost his virginity at fifteen."

"Why would I need to know that?" Kurt was appalled.

Finn said, "I thought it might be useful, as ammunition."

"I appreciate the thought. But I knew there might be consequences when Blaine and I made our plans."

"Oh. Well thanks for picking up dessert."

"Bye, Finn."

Blaine glanced over at him. "How much trouble are we in?"

"I can't tell, but I don't regret a minute of it." He covered Blaine's hand on the gearshift, and had a vivid flash to coming back from the restaurant the night before. Blaine's lips on his before they'd even had the door to the room shut properly, being pressed back onto the bed with such profound tenderness that he'd nearly cried with joy.

Blaine turned his hand over and squeezed Kurt's. "Neither do I."

***   
They'd stopped just outside of town at Blaine's insistence, and he bought a bouquet of late season daisies for Carole. "It's always good to have a hostess gift," he said.

Kurt looked at him. "Let's put the top up, so we don't have to worry about it when we get back to the house." He leaned in close and whispered, "And so I can have enough privacy to kiss you."

***   
They pulled up to the Hummel residence and grabbed their things from the back. For a moment, Kurt wondered if they should knock, but he opened the front door and walked in with Blaine.

He hung up their coats in the closet and handed his bag to Finn when his brother offered to take it up for him. Carole thanked Blaine for the flowers and put them in water, and Kurt took the cake to the kitchen.

Dinner didn't take long to put on the table. Carole had made artichoke vinaigrette for the first course.

Carole said to Blaine, "Kurt taught me how to make a lemon vinaigrette that held together. I never knew you had to whisk the olive oil first."

There was a long pause while everyone ate. Kurt wondered if he could eat left handed just so he could hold hands with Blaine under the table.

When everyone had finished, Kurt offered to help in the kitchen. He carved the chicken and put it on a platter while Carole finished the vegetables.

Everyone served himself, and Finn said, "It tastes great, Mom."

Burt said, "So, Kurt, Blaine, how was the restaurant?"

Blaine said, "It was good. I had filet mignon with truffles."

"I had the baked halibut with roasted root vegetables."

For the next several minutes, the only sound besides people eating was Finn taking seconds on the chicken and the mashed potatoes.

Blaine said, "The Natural History Museum was interesting. And we went to the Botanical Garden."

Burt looked at him, then turned to Kurt. "Did you get to see the OpArt, was it?"

"Yes. Not something I'd ever really thought about before. The effects were interesting."

Burt said, "Good."

There was silence for the rest of the main course, even when Blaine took more of the spinach.

Finn helped his mother clear the table.

Burt said, "Honey, let's wait for dessert."

Carole nodded. "I'll put on coffee. Is decaf all right?"

Everyone nodded.

Blaine brushed the back of his hand against Kurt's, and Kurt twined their fingers together.

Burt took a deep breath. "Last night, I took Carole out to dinner and we discussed all three of you. Blaine, do your parents know where you were last night?"

"No, sir. They thought I was at Dalton. I didn't lie to them. Before we got your note, I'd made plans to visit some friends on the dorms last night."

"Bragging about your conquest?"

Blaine's eyes went wide. "No. I'd never… I mean, Jeff would have asked me about Kurt, but I wouldn't…"

Carole said, "Burt, stop intimidating him."

Burt's lips twitched. He said to Blaine, "I believe you."

"Kurt, I realized last night that you didn't tell me a single lie. You omitted your plans for most of the day, but I knew where you were, I knew when to expect you home, and if I'd asked about the museums last night…?"

"I'd have said we ended up at the art museum and missed the natural history exhibit."

Burt nodded. "It was still one hell of an omission."

"Did you know that Finn slept with Quinn in his room?" Carole asked.

Kurt turned to her. "No. If it was while I was at Dalton, I got home late most afternoons and then just went and did homework." He looked at his brother and hoped he hadn't made things worse for Finn.

"Since apparently, you both have sex lives…" Burt was a little pleased to see all three boys blush, but he noted that Blaine and Kurt hadn't let go of each other's hands. "Carole and I have decided that Finn's example is the one to follow. I don't want you going to hotels. You were lucky in Cleveland, but in Lima I don't think you would be and I worry about you in your cars. Don't lock the door, there might be an emergency. But unless there's an emergency, a closed door gets a knock -- and a wait for a reply -- from any of us. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Dad." Finn and Kurt were nearly in unison.

Blaine said, "Yes, Mister Hummel."

"Kurt, you and Finn will be grounded other than for school and your jobs for the next two weeks. You lied -- an omission is still a lie. I won't take your phones from you, but no calls after ten at night, no calls lasting more than twenty minutes unless it's for homework. That includes computer phone calls. Are we clear?"

Both boys nodded.

"Blaine, I don't have any right to punish you, but I ask you to respect the phone rules. I also think you should let your parents know that you weren't at Dalton last night, but that's between you and your conscience."

"I'll tell them." Blaine's voice was quiet.

"Your old man doesn't hit you or anything?"

"No. I… He's trying to accept me. But there will probably be an argument."

Burt wondered how Blaine defined an argument and thought for a minute. "Tell them you stayed here last night. Carole and I will back you up. But don't lie to them again."

"No, sir. Thank you."

"Look at me, Blaine," Burt said. "Yesterday, I wanted to go up and tear you apart, but as Carole reminded me, you aren't kids anymore even if you're not really adults yet. And Finn pointed out that you cared about my son enough to treat him well and check in under your own name. That kind of respect for Kurt earns you respect from me. And my name's Burt."

Blaine nodded wide eyed. "Thank you, Burt."

"One last thing, your grounding starts tomorrow -- that means two weekends where the only way you'll get out of the house is to rake leaves. No friends over, either."

Kurt smiled at his Dad. "No phone calls over twenty minutes. It's more than fair, Dad. Thank you." He turned toward Carole. "And you, too. I know you must have helped him gain some perspective."

Carole said, "So did Finn."

"Then he'll get the extra slice of cake. It's marked in sixths," Kurt said.

Blaine squeezed his hand and let go. "It's my turn to help Mrs. Hummel in the kitchen."

"It's Carole, Blaine. Now then, does everyone want coffee with their cake?"

The three men at the table all said, "Yes."


End file.
